


【岩及】Rainy season

by lovetitle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovetitle/pseuds/lovetitle
Summary: ※時間點：IH後※不自覺閃瞎旁人的老夫老妻關係





	

**Author's Note:**

> 搬文

　　上課心不在焉的及川，看著老師口沫橫飛地講述近代歷史，說是近代卻也離現今有兩三百年之久。及川放下筆撐著臉想著，到底學這些東西有什麼用呢？為了考試？出社會後用得到嗎？八成不會。與其在這裡浪費時間，他更想去打球。  
　　（好想打排球啊。）  
　　趴在桌子上的及川聽見細細小小的拍打聲，他四處張望尋找看聲音的來源。看到窗上的痕跡，如細絲般的雨從天空中落下，像配合自己陰鬱的心情一樣，雨季來臨了。

　　青葉城西的男子排球隊是在室內練球，突如其來的雨季並未打斷他們的練習，卻讓及川困擾著。  
　　站在走廊上，看著外頭不停落下的雨，等了十多分鐘，眼看練習的時間已經快到了，雨卻沒有變小的跡象，及川後悔起自己沒有隨身帶傘的習慣。  
　　（啊啊，等下會不會又要被小岩念了呢。）  
　　這麼想著的同時，及川拿著包包頂在頭上，衝往部活室。

　　換好衣服，匆匆忙忙趕到體育館，岩泉看見及川的第一個反應就是皺眉。  
注意到岩泉的臉黑了一半，及川慣性地往後退去。  
　　「及川。」  
　　「呦，小岩。」  
　　「你沒帶傘嗎？」  
　　「啊、嗯，沒帶。」  
　　「我不是說過這兩天會進入梅雨季要你把傘帶上的嗎？真是的，說什麼都沒在聽，要是把對排球的百分之一用心放在生活上就好。」  
　　「不過小岩有帶對吧，有小岩就夠了。」  
　　及川嘻皮笑臉毫不擔憂的樣子，岩泉忍不住嘆了一口氣。  
　　「喏，毛巾，快把身體擦乾，免得著涼。」  
　　「是的，小岩。」

　　隔天，岩泉一出家門就播電話給及川，等對方接起來，喊他出來時，自己剛好站在他家門口。眼前的門被打開，及川啪地衝向自己，鑽到傘下。  
　　岩泉挑眉問道：「你不帶傘嗎？」  
　　「小岩有帶就好。」  
　　聽完及川的回答，岩泉重重地嘆了口氣。

　　隔天早上出門時天空依然灰濛濛一片，雨不停地落下，及川發現岩泉默默地換了把直傘。

　　雨季素來綿延漫長，某天在回家的路上，兩人依舊撐著同把傘，擠在小小的傘面下。  
　　「小岩，去一下商店街。」  
　　「喔。」  
　　到了商店街，及川找了間傘店進去。  
　　「怎麼，你想買傘了？」岩泉有些意外，搭了那麼多天便車的及川居然會想要自己買傘。  
　　「是啊，想買支大一點的傘，這樣小岩才不會為了我淋雨。」及川伸手拍了拍岩泉被雨水浸潤的肩膀。  
　　今天早上他才發現，小岩的左肩是濕的，而自己完全沒濕，兩個一百八的男子高中生（雖然小岩沒有:P）擠在普通的雨傘下沒被淋濕是完全不可能的事──而自己卻沒想到自己沒淋到雨是因為小岩將傘面傾向自己。  
　　「誰是為了你啊。」  
　　「小岩不承認自己喜歡英俊瀟灑風流倜儻的及川徹，這種心情我懂、我懂──」  
　　「及川，買傘的錢你出啊。」  
　　「欸，小岩不出嗎？」  
　　「我有傘了幹嘛買！」  
　　「兩人各付一半買我們的專用傘不好嗎？小岩──！！！」

 

　　END.

**Author's Note:**

> 我哪天才能寫出不做死的及川徹呢（看自己
> 
>  
> 
> 日本的梅雨季約在六月到九月，就把它設定在IH後了  
> 查資料時蠻意外日本也有梅雨這樣的說法，總覺得這是華文圈才會有的說法XD
> 
> 最近台灣剛好進入梅雨季，希望能多下一點&多下在集水區  
> 這幾週缺水缺的有點嚴重，雖然自己沒有被限制用水，還是希望別缺水了>


End file.
